This invention relates to a foldable or collapsible wheel chair and more particularly to a readily portable wheel chair which is three-dimensionally foldable to render it compact.
A conventional wheel chair of these species has been heretofore proposed so that diagonal braces have central portions journaled between two opposite side frames have upper pivot portions longitudinally slidable, thereby folding and reducing the size of the chair inwardly thereof. This does not, however, enable physically handicapped persons to transport or carry the chair. In other words such a wheel chair is only arranged in order for economizing space out of use.
According to the present invention a foldable wheel chair is adapted so that a pair of foldable diagonal braces are connected to two foldable opposite side frames to form a two-dimensional link mechanism and thus fold the chair in a three-dimensional manner thereby rendering it compact. As a result physically handicapped persons may carry the chair indoor or in an automobile or the like and readily assemble it therein without aid of the others, and have easy riding to reach a desired destination thus increasing their sphere of action.